


Snapshot

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A very Malcolm view of relationships. (04/08/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Come to bed, Trip," Malcolm called as he set the PADD he had been reading down on the table next to the bed.

"Nearly there," Trip answered turning briefly to look at Malcolm over his shoulder. Trip was sat at the computer in his quarters and was transferring something that Malcolm couldn't see to a PADD. He was dressed only in a pair of old grey sweats and the light from the reading lamp by the bed shone softly on the skin of his shoulders and back. "I want to show you this."

Malcolm shifted in the bed to get into a more comfortable position against the wall, the pillow he had propped there to cushion himself had slipped and his back was beginning to ache from staying the same position for so long. He'd been absorbed in some reports and hadn't noticed the awkward position until he put his work down. He pulled the pillow back up and settled in to wait for his lover to return from whatever he was doing at the computer.

"There," Trip said suddenly standing up as the screen went blank.

He climbed quickly into bed as Malcolm shifted to accommodate him in a well practiced move. As Trip settled into position in front of Malcolm on the bunk, nestled happily between the smaller man's legs, his back pressed to Malcolm's chest, Malcolm began to run the tips of his fingers gently over the bare skin of Trip's upper arms, feeling the soft skin and the play of the muscles underneath. Malcolm's fingers ran gently from Trip's shoulders down to his elbows and back up again, his touch light, ghosting over the skin. His hands moved of their own accord and Malcolm seemed not to notice. Trip relaxed against him, enjoying the feel of the lieutenant's solid form behind him on the bed. He simply let the feeling wash over him for a few moments before he continued. Trip turned to smile at him briefly before switching on the PADD and Malcolm dropped a quick kiss on his temple.

"Look," Trip indicated to the PADD, "Momma sent these, she thought we might like them."

"What are they?" Malcolm peered curiously over Trip's shoulder at the image that appeared on the small screen.

"Photos," Trip replied his tone serious, but a grin spread over his face.

Malcolm shook his head. "Most hilarious, commander, I can see that, I meant what of?"

"Us," Trip explained, "of the first day we met. Remember that my folks took a quick tour as they came to wave me off?"

Malcolm nodded, he did remember seeing them and trying to feel jealous that they had come all that way when his own parents hadn't even bothered to reply to his letters.

"Look at this one," Trip said, holding the PADD up for Malcolm to get a better look at.

It was a shot of the two of them in the storage bay where most of the supplies for Enterprise had been kept. They were at edges of the photo looking at each other over some boxes. Trip had obviously just made a joke and was laughing. Malcolm's mouth was quirked in one of his patented half smiles. The look on his face said quite plainly that although he was amused it was most definitely against his better judgement. It was just a random picture of two people who had only just met, but there was something that made it seem less casual than that. Perhaps it was just the weight of knowledge of what was to come, of what would develop between them. Although they weren't touching or even standing particularly close, the moment seemed imamate and tender, more so than if they had been kissing. Malcolm smiled at it.

"I wanna get it framed," Trip said, running his finger gently over the Malcolm in the photo.

Malcolm sighed. "The day I lost my free will."

Trip turned to look at him in confusion. "I was gonna say the day I met the man I love, but if you like."

Malcolm smiled and kissed Trip's hair. "I don't know," he said slowly. "It just seems to me that falling for someone isn't something that's altogether pleasing. I mean there you are trundling along perfectly happily and then suddenly out of nowhere...bam!" He gripped Trip's shoulders suddenly before continuing to run his finger tips along them. "Suddenly you're not in control anymore. It's not about how you're feeling; this person suddenly has all this power over your whole day. If they're unhappy so are you, or if they do something to annoy you then it just gets under your skin in completely out of proportion way and there's nothing you can do and you worry all the time about how they feel about what you're doing. Did what you just say annoy them? Amuse them? Do they know you like them? Do they care? Do they feel the same?" Malcolm took a deep breath and shook his head. "That's all before you even get involved. Once that happens, that's it; your life's turned completely up-side-down. Their needs and wants become as important if not more than your own, you have to work them into your schedule. It's such a huge thing; I never have seen why people go out looking for it."

"Gee," Trip said slowly putting down the PADD, "I love it when you get so romantic with me."

Although his tone was light Malcolm could tell that the commander was actually upset, he'd slumped forward and he wasn't smiling. "I didn't know you felt like that about it," he said quietly after a moment.

"Oh Trip," Malcolm said softly. "Meeting you has been the most extraordinary thing that has ever happened to me. I wouldn't change a single thing that's happened for the whole galaxy."

Trip didn't turn to look at him, he seemed suddenly tense. "Even the times I've hurt you?"

T'Pol flashed into Malcolm's mind briefly. "Trip look at me," he waited until the commander had turned so that Malcolm could see into his eyes. "Everything that's happened had led us to this point. The point where I don't think I could love you any more than I do right now. What happened to get us here is important, I don't want to wish any of it away."

Trip was smiling now, his blue eyes lit up and Malcolm's stomach flipped over, just like it did the first time he'd seen it. "Even that planet with the killer fish?"

Malcolm laughed. "That wasn't so bad, seeing you all wet in your uniform certainly brightened up my day."

"I love you, Mal."

"And I suppose you're not so bad," Malcolm answered, "I think I might even keep you"

Trip grinned and shifted so that he was kneeling in front of Malcolm before he pressed his lips to the lieutenant's. The kiss was gentle and loving, Malcolm's hands came around the commander and pulled him closer, enjoying the sensation of bare skin against bare skin. The position was awkward and Trip soon had to pull back. He smiled tenderly at Malcolm.

"You should get some sleep," Malcolm said, "it's late and you've got work tomorrow."

"So I'll be tired," Trip said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. His eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief. "I've got other plans for you that don't involve sleeping."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow and half smiled at Trip. "Oh yes?"

"Oh yeah," Trip agreed, before leaning down and planting a series of swift kisses down Malcolm's neck and to his where it joined his shoulder.

"These plans you have?" Malcolm asked with some difficulty because his breath seemed suddenly to be in short supply.

"Hmmm?" Trip didn't let up on Malcolm's neck and the lieutenant felt the hum of Trip's reply on his neck and shuddered with pleasure.

"I think I like the sound of them."

Trip just laughed.


End file.
